2024 Hurricane season
The 2024 Atlantic hurricane season was a active, deadly season, featuring 12 named storms, ranking alongside 1936 as the fifth-most active season since records began in 1851. The season also had an above-average accumulated cyclone energy (ACE),the highest ACE since 2020. one of the greatest number of hurricanes in the satellite era, and tied for the ,by far ,one of the costliest season on record, with a preliminary total of approximately $112,45 billion (USD) in damages,. In addition, essentially all of the season's damage was due to two of the season's major hurricanes — Fiona and Ithan. This season is also one of the Highest hurricane ACE to feature two hurricanes making Much part of the ACE. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at other times of the year. . Initial predictions for the season anticipated that an El Niño would develop, lowering storm activity. However, the predicted El Niño failed to develop, with neutral conditions developing instead, later progressing to a La Niña – the second one in a row. This led forecasters to upgrade their predicted totals, with some later anticipating that the season could be the most active since 2019. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:05/06/2016 till:11/06/2016 color:TD text:"One (TD)" From:02/07/2016 till:16/07/2016 color:C4 text:"Alex (C4)" From:16/07/2016 till:21/07/2016 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" From:16/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Chris (C1)" From:20/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" From:24/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:TS text:"Edgar (TS)" From:29/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 color:TS text:"Florence (TS)" From:01/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Gordon (C2)" From:12/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" From:15/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Helene (C4)" Barset:break From:17/09/2016 till:22/09/2016 color:TS Barset:break From:25/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Isaac (C2)" From:19/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:TS text:"Joyce (TS)" From:25/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" From:02/10/2016 till:04/10/2016 color:TD text:"Thirteen (TD)" From:05/10/2016 till:08/10/2016 color:TS text:"Leslie (TS)" From:12/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Mason (C1)" From:21/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:TS text:"Nadine (TS)" From:26/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Oscar (C3)" From:24/11/2016 till:27/11/2016 color:TS text:"Patty (TS)" Barset:break From:02/12/2016 till:04/12/2016 color:TS text:"Rafael (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Overall, the season's activity was reflected with a cumulative accumulated cyclone energy Systems Tropical Depression One A potent Frontal system crossed east of Bermuda on June 3. The low moved south, becoming disconnected from the surrounding environment and gradually losing its frontal characteristics. Deep convection formed in bands north and east of the center by 12:00 UTC on June 5, leading to the formation of a tropical depression. Despite an unfavorable environment, with ocean temperatures near 23 °C (62 °F) and strong wind shear, convection coalesced near the center and allowed the subtropical depression to become fully tropical and intensified into Tropical depression at this day. After attaining. peak winds of 50 mph (85 km/h), the storm began to rotate around a large extratropical low. The storm tracked into the cold front of the cyclone, causing the weak of the storm,an anticyclone attraped the remnants of the storm in his southwest side,the system dissipated over June 11. Major Hurricane Alex The NHC began monitoring an area of low pressure west of Nicaragua on July 1,the storm continued near Yucatán peninsula , where conducive environmental conditions led to the designation of a tropical depression around 00:00 UTC on July 2, and subsequent intensification into a tropical storm by 08:00 UTC on the next morning.The tropical cyclone began a period of rapid intensification thereafter, attaining hurricane intensity at July 10. Alex came near the shore, The storm gradually spun down, becoming a tropical storm around,it meandered and dissipated Near Cuba on July 16. Tropical Storm Bonnie A tropical wave exited the west coast of Africa on July 16 and spawned a low pressure area by the following day. At 00:00 UTC on July 17, a tropical depression developed about 305 mi west-southwest of Dakar, Senegal. The depression moved steadily westward and intensified into Tropical Storm Bonny the storm founded moderate wind shear, and started to travel to the south,surviving next the equator, due the Coriolis effect,the system rapidily started to weaken and dissipated on July 21. Major Hurricane Collin A tropical wave emerged into the Atlantic from the west coast of Africa on July 28. After reaching the southwestern Caribbean, convection intensified near the center and organized into a low,After a marked increase in convection near and west of the center, a tropical depression developed on August 4,north of Isla de Providencia. The depression moved west into a low pressure, caused a rapidly deepened while crossing warm waters, reaching hurricane status at 12:00 UTC on August 8 and becoming a major hurricane about 24 hours later.reaching his maximun peak intensity. After the storm reaching peak intensity,the interaction with land caused a quickly unfavorable enviroment, weakening the storm to a tropical storm.rapidily the storm dissipated over Nicaragua on August 12 causing street flooding and leaving water damage in at least 1000 homes and buildings. Tropical Storm Danielle By August 16, a tropical wave was crossing the eastern Caribbean Sea and reached the western Caribbean on May 30. That day, the wave entered the region from the north coast of Yucatán. Interaction between the wave and land resulted in the development of a surface low pressure area, which quickly organized into land for the brown ocean effect.The storm intensified slightly further, attaining its peaking near the ocean with maximum sustained winds of 65 mph (100 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 993 mbar (44.8 inHg). Around 12:00 UTC on September 1,Danielle made landfall in south of Mexico.The cyclone weakened to a tropical depression at 08:00 UTC on September 2 and degenerated into a remnant low by 22:00 UTC in the Pacific coast of Mexico. The storm dropped heavy rainfall in Mexico, with precipitation estimates as high as 15 in (380 mm).A total of 1530 homes were flooded by Danielle, Overall, damage in Mexico totaled approximately $200 million and there were ten fatalities. Hurricane Edgar Hurricane Edgar developed from a tropical wave on September 7 in the tropical Atlantic Ocean. It rapidily intensified to a category one hurricane,but hight wind shear becomes the storm into a tropical wave it passed through north of the Windward Islands, and it dissipated on September 12. The storm produced a wind gust of 80 mph (130 km/h) in his peak of intensity. Hurricane Fiona A tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression Eighteen at 1200 UTC on September 15, while located about 150 miles south of South Carolina Twelve hours later, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Fiona.the storm drifted to the north-northwest due to mid to upper-level trough in the northwestern Caribbean Sea. A increase in organization and deepening occurred over land becoming a hurricane very close to coast.hours later, it made landfall near Kinster, as a Category 2 hurricane. In Usa,the system dont lose much power over land,in there,the storm becomes a potent extratropical cyclone,devasting the east coast of USA,causing almost 10000 detroyed houses and almost 982 fatalities. Tropical Storm Gaston Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Storm Hella Hurricane Ithan Tropical Storm John Tropical Storm Kate Subtropical Storm Lan , , , , , , . . . Other systems On March 10, 700 km of La Palma was detected, a cold adit produced by the descent of the polar anticyclone or a storm that is isolated under this, unexpectedly, fed by waters of 24 degrees Celcius and began to rotate through the strong concavity of the cold admission, began to produce strong storms in the surroundings of the Canary Islands, producing torrential rains that reach to leave 15,4 inches in Tazacorte, quickly the storm begins to acquire depth, reaching up to 1003 millibars, producing winds of up to 50 knots, and acquiring remarkable tropical characteristics, but quickly the shear wears to the storm and dissipates at 0 o'clock on March 12, its remains being absorbed by a cold front In the end the NHC decided not to include it in the season, but many experts say that if it became a tropical storm. . On November 22, a polar low descended from latitude under an anticyclonic blockade and began to have subtropical characteristics, but a high shear and water temperatures of about 20 degrees, caused the system to dissipate on November 25. . . . . Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for storm names in the North Atlantic in 2024. This is the same list used in the 2018 season except for Ethan and Maria, which replaced Edgar and Maria. The same list was used for the 2030 season. The names Edgar and Maria were used for the first time this year. Retirement Due to the storm's deaths and damages, the name Ithan was retired. It was replaced with Imelda for future seasons. Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Seasons with no majors Category:-AMO Seasons Category:El Nino years Category:Olo72 Category:Future Seasons